the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/Great Moment in Chat 6
Cursor-the-selfishMeeeeerp *So jared *3:04Lord DalekDeeeeerp *Yes Kiba? *3:04Cursor-the-selfishhows that beard coming along *3:04Lord Dalek... *I don't have a beard. *3:05Cursor-the-selfishXD i know *3:05Lord DalekXD *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZ-BaDwAMbY *3:05Cursor-the-selfishjust remembering last night xD *3:05Lord DalekYeah *"Kiba, I don't have a beard" "I HAVE SPOKEN" *3:06Cursor-the-selfishYou wernt here for that slendy *it was pretty funny but embarressing *3:06Lord DalekJelly store with shelves that you control *3:06The Black and White KingI nearly believed you were conversing upon a bush. *3:06Cursor-the-selfishXD *3:06Lord Dalekwith Jelly Trees and Jelly Dawns and the like. *3:07Cursor-the-selfishOkay..i was obsessed with shelves during my high state *and got pissed that i didnt actually own one *3:07Lord Dalek"One day, I will make my own shelf!" *3:07Cursor-the-selfishbecause ianted to "control" it *Wanted* *3:08The Black and White KingHumiliatingly during my morphine-induced stated...I was conversing with a plant. *3:09Lord DalekXD *3:09Cursor-the-selfishXD and..and i wanted jelly..so..jared suggested buying it ffrom a jelly store..of course theres no such thing..so..i decided ide get a store with loads of shelves and sell jelly items *You high on morphine is hilarious *3:09Lord DalekAnd you would control all the shelves. *3:10Cursor-the-selfishYes *3:10The Black and White KingThe plant was an excellent conversationalist for your information, *3:10Cursor-the-selfishide tame the shelves *3:10Lord DalekReally Slendy? XD *3:10The Black and White KingI could have sworn it spoke to me. *3:11Cursor-the-selfishIt didnt sweetie,it was the meds *3:11Rogue Shadow 43Unless Biennial was talking through the plant. XD *3:12Cursor-the-selfishYes unless that happened *3:12The Black and White KingWhen the time arrives...I shall create a revolution upon where all Morphine is destroyed. *I officially despise Morphine. *3:12Lord DalekXD *Why? *3:12Cursor-the-selfishor a nurse decided to f*ck with you and talked to you from her hiding spot *3:12Lord DalekIt eases the pain of millions. *3:12Cursor-the-selfishIt does ease the pain *ill give it that *3:13The Black and White KingI tossed the plant out of a window when it, for reasons I cannot fathom upon why, "insulted" me. *3:14Cursor-the-selfishWhat a bitch *3:14The Black and White KingAnd by "insulted" I mean by when it began to sing Never Say Never by Justin Bieber. *3:14Rogue Shadow 43XD *3:14Cursor-the-selfishOh god *kill it with fire *3:14Lord DalekKILL IT WITH FIRE *BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS *3:15The Black and White KingThis is a hospital...there are to be no lighters. *3:15Cursor-the-selfishPlants dont lay eggs *3:15Lord DalekSeeds. *Some of them look like eggs. *3:15Cursor-the-selfishThey dont lay seeds either *3:15The Black and White KingThe coconut is an exception. *3:15Lord Dalek^ *3:16Cursor-the-selfishWell yeah *But was this a coconut plant? *3:16The Black and White KingYes. *3:16Cursor-the-selfishDa fuq *3:17The Black and White KingIronically...that fiendish plant was somehow a coconut plant. *Or at the very least I believe it was...perhaps it was the affects of the Morphine. *3:18Lord DalekLOL *3:19The Black and White KingI desperately attempted to gouge my eyes out due to the fact it donned coconut bras whilst singing Never Say Never by Justin Bieber. *3:20Lord DalekXDD *3:20Cursor-the-selfishKing Arthur : We found them. *1st soldier with a keen interest in birds : Found them? In Mercia? The coconut's tropical! *King Arthur : What do you mean? *1st soldier with a keen interest in birds : Well, this is a temperate zone *King Arthur : The swallow may fly south with the sun or the house martin or the plover may seek warmer climes in winter, yet these are not strangers to our land? *1st soldier with a keen interest in birds : Are you suggesting coconuts migrate? *3:21The Black and White KingApparently...I possessed an extremely high tolerance for Morphine and other hallucinative medication. *3:21Cursor-the-selfishHad to get that up *3:21Lord DalekXD *3:21Cursor-the-selfishim on my phone so i couldnt sort out the text *3:22Lord DalekIt's okay. *3:22The Black and White KingNever again shall I gaze upon a plant with the same method. Category:Blog posts